Creating a new mission 1-2-3 steps
This guide will help you getting started, highlighting important points you have to consider when creating a new mission with WICT.__FORCETOC__ Creating new mission There are THREE important steps you have to make : 1) Create new mission and put necessary files and folders in your mission folder!!! Mission you've created in editor, a.k.a. mission folder you are looking for, is in : : C:\Users\user\Documents\Arma 2\ :: or : C:\Users\user\Documents\Arma 2 Other Profiles\ Examples of folder path: : C:\Users\ArmAIIholic\Documents\Arma 2 Other Profiles\ : C:\Users\Michael\Documents\Arma 2 Other Profiles\ Example of mission folder name and folder path : : C:\Users\ArmAIIholic\Documents\Arma 2 Other Profiles\WICT_demo_DEBUG'.utes' : C:\Users\ArmAIIholic\Documents\Arma 2 Other Profiles\co@_55_hornets_nest_v2-0'.Chernarus' : C:\Users\ArmAIIholic\Documents\Arma 2 Other Profiles\Marshal_of_savanna'.isladuala' : C:\Users\ArmAIIholic\Documents\Arma 2 Other Profiles\my_Mission'.Panthera2' Mission folder name = name of the mission + . + name of the map !!! For Single player mission copy content of WICT_SP to YOUR MISSION FOLDER ! For Multiplayer mission copy content of WICT_MP to YOUR MISSION FOLDER ! 2) Place necessary elements on the map in the editor : : Here is the check list for SP : *'playable' character *'Functions' module, press F7, double-click somewhere on the map, choose Functions from drop-down menu *Game Logic Server **Press F1, double-click somewhere on the map **Choose Game Logic as Side, **Objects as Class, **and write server into the Name-ﬁeld. Then click OK : Here is the check list for MP (also some stuff is from the manual Norrin's Revive Respawn, F2 framework, which is optional) : : http://www.ferstaberinde.com/f2/downloads/revive_readMe.pdf (187kb) : changes I made in WICT_MP content Norrin's revive tips *'playable' character with name!!! (can be "generic", from copy/paste e.g. p_1, p_2, p_3, p_4_5 etc.) *'Functions' module, press F7, double-click somewhere on the map, choose Functions from drop-down menu *Game Logic Server **Press F1, double-click somewhere on the map **Choose Game Logic as Side, **Objects as Class, **and write server into the Name-ﬁeld. Then click OK *create markers '(F6 double-click somewhere on the map ''for Norrin's Revive Respawn) **create '''respawn markers for each of the sides your playable units belong to (eg.respawn_west) **and a second marker on the map called boot_hill away from the action on an island for the dead units - make sure that the respawn marker and the boot_hill marker are more than 100 m apart and are at least that far from where the units start on the map. **create a marker on the map called center ; this is the point towards which a player's body will wash ashore when the respawn in water dialog is chosen 3) Initialize, configure and start WICT -- continue with next tutorial in Getting started category. Voila''!' Multiplayer It has been confirmed that WICT works on dedicated servers (v2.3 and later) ['Telson_VBAU']. '''WICT v5.0 (and later) is completely Dedi friendly with a more intuitive way of starting and stopping.' Example: Condition: (vehicle player) in thislist on Act.: WICT_state = "stop"; publicVariable "WICT_state"; hint “Welcome to the base.” on Dea.: WICT_state = "start"; publicVariable "WICT_state"; You will need F2 framework to make MP game --- WICT is completely compatible with F2 and Multiplayer framework. Video:WICT guide part 1 - bases|WICT guides Video:WICT guide part 2 - storyline Video:WICT guide part 4 dynamic battlefields Video:WICT trailer F2 framework F2 is a framework: an MP mission folder containing a library of scripts, functions and template files, plus a manual -- F2 framework . The framework is designed to provide the mission designer, after minimal additional configuration, with a selection of pre-tested features and functionality intended to improve the overall quality and re-playability of his/her mission. '''''I won’t write about F2 in this manual, see their website -- if you don't know how to use it -- better start learning... Here are F2 features : Multiplayer framework Multiplayer framework is library of scripts that are performing non-global script commands globally on network. I used it to call hints for all players about bases’ status. WICT waits for that library to be loaded and use it. It is also at your disposal. Read about it here. SP vs. COOP vs. PvP You can make SP and COOP with one mission template – now how cool is that? The WICT files are the same no matter which type of game you make and they are designed for multipurpose. If you want to make a COOP : · make the game as you would make SP with switchable players · save it as MP – switchable becomes playable and you have a COOP Now, the PvP doesn’t need triggers. The PvP can start after Auto start time. For multiplayer there is no importance if there are human players or AI – the battle can start and it will be global*, waiting for you to jump in. Therefore, you can skip making zones part if you are making multiplayer. : * WICT is actually finding average position for all players in MP, regardless of side and checks the bases, like it does in SP, and then it makes a decision where to create a battlefront. You might want to experiment with the size of the spawn distance. : ArmA2, Operation Arrowhead, other maps This template is for A2. If you want to make mission for OA or some other island you will have to change spawning units and vehicles – find appropriate classes. Thanx to Shad0wCatcher's tremendous effort we got templates for WICT. Readme is included already for proper installation for folks. Faction list as follows: -- BAF Woodland / MTP / Desert DPM vs Insurgents / Russia / Takistani Army -- USMC vs Insurgents / Russia / Takistani Army -- CDF vs Insurgents / Russia / Takistani Army -- US Army vs Insurgents / Russia / Takistani Army -- All include ACE and Non-Ace versions ArmA II & OA Classnames : : http://forums.bistudio.com/showthread.php?t=73241 ArmaII Object class library : : http://forums.bistudio.com/showthread.php?t=75455 Download F2 framework for OA (if you are using F2...) and make changes in F2 regarding maps / islands http://www.ferstaberinde.com/f2/en/index.php?title=Using_F2_with_other_islands Category:Getting started